He loves me… he loves me not
by CocoaPanda
Summary: Shuichi comes home early to find a mysterious lady there. Hmm... maybe he's a bit jealous? Suck at summaries . . DO NOT OWN.


He loves me… he loves me not.

This is a Gravitation Fanfic and sadly, I do not own any of the characters... at all. ._.

Okay onward then!

**Part one~~~~~~~~~~**

"YUKI!" Shuichi squealed as he ran into Yuki's apartment, panting and trying to catch his breath.

He was home earlier than usual, but you probably would be too if you were just as excited as he was.

He felt that he had written one of Bad Luck's greatest hits yet, and he just had to show Yuki!

He looked around the house, realizing Yuki could be nowhere else but in his study.

As Shuichi made his way to the study door, he heard muffled voices coming from inside the room.

"Hm..?" Shuichi pressed his ear against the door to try to hear a bit better; it was Yuki, and some woman..?

Even with his ear pressed against the door, he still couldn't make out what they were saying.

He heard a few laughs here and there, a few giggles and sighs, but, that was all.

For some reason, Shuichi felt this pang of jealousy enter him.

He reached for the door, but then slowly backed away.

"No… I trust Yuki!" He thought. Just then, a young woman stepped out of the study with a smile, her brown eyes meeting Shuichi's violet orbs.

With long brown hair trailing down her back, and that small petite figure, and that gleaming smile.

This girl was beautiful! And… Shuichi hated her.

"What are you doing back here so early?" A puzzled Yuki asked, coming out of his study, a cigarette between his lips.

"I…" Shuichi didn't know what to say, he wanted to yell at him, but for what?

He wanted to cry, but he had no reason to.

He just remained silent.

The young woman looked at her watch.

"Oh! I better get going. Goodbye, Yuki." She began to walk out, but then caught Shuichi's eyes again.

"It was nice meeting you." She headed out of the door.

"Yuki…" Shuichi managed to breathe out as he stared at the empty space where that mystery woman used to be. "Who was she..?"

He looked up at the older man, who was still looking at Shuichi, arms crossed, waiting for an answer to his own question.

"WHO WAS SHE?!" Shuichi shouted, scaring himself with how upset he was.

Yuki stared. "Heh." He chuckled, removing the cigarette from his lips. "Well that's not really your business, now is it?"

Shuichi froze, he was taken aback those words.

"Wha- what? It is my business! I'm your-" "Lover?" Yuki asked with a chuckle that made chills run down Shuichi's spine.

"A lover who assumes every woman is trying to steal me away? A lover who gets jealous and possessive over every wondering eye?"

"I- I'm not jealous! I just-" Shuichi was caught off my Yuki's death glare.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Yuki asked, glare still burning into Shuichi's soul.

"O-Okay!" Shuichi cried out. " Maybe I am a little jealous… it's only because, I don't want to lose you…"

With that, Yuki grabbed him and roughly pushed him against the wall.

"I can't go five minutes without you thinking someone's going to take me away."

Shuichi was teary eyed, speechless, and shocked. It was all true and he felt awful.

"If you can't even go a day without trusting me, maybe it's best we aren't lovers anymore."

Yuki looked like he was all but joking.

"Y-Yuki…" Shuichi tried to find the words to say, he'd beg, he'd literally get on his knees and beg like a little puppy if he had to, just to stay with Yuki, his Yuki.

But then, he felt Yuki's lips on his. Slowly but surely, the kiss became more passionate, more desperate.

Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck and let the older man dominate his mouth.

Once the kiss had stopped, Shuichi was a breathless, blushing mess.

He stared at Yuki, who was, surprisingly calm, and again became speechless.

Yuki chuckled to himself and walked back into his study. "Brat." He muttered to himself.

Shuichi was still in shock at what had happened. But then, he realized, Yuki didn't mean it.

Yuki loved him, he knew deep down, he loved him. That kiss had said it all.

He was back to his excited self again.

"He loves me! Yuki loves me!"

He ran around in circles, bounced off the walls, screamed to the whole world.

Then, he stopped.

"But… wait… WHO WAS THAT GIRL?! YUKI!"

He ran into the study, making a huge scene, interrupting Yuki's work.

I guess he'll just never learn.


End file.
